Shinra
Shinra is a selectable ayakashi from the game Enchanted in the Moonlight. Background Shinra and his older brother Taira are presumably the sons of the previous head of the Oni Clan, and Taira was to be the next clan head since he was the firstborn son. As a child, he envied Taira and used that as a motivation to get stronger, but he always loved and respected his brother. He got into some altercation with an ayakashi and his brother saved him, but it ended up costing him powers and was forced into live as a human in the human world; Because of that, Shinra was then choosen as the clan head but he felt guilty for being the reason that Taira lost his powers and position to be clan head. Shinra was then enrolled at the Ayakashi Gakuin where he possibly met and befriended Miyabi, Chikage, Kyoga, Yukinojo, and Samon. He met you a long time ago when you were a child. He had gone to the human world to practice his summoning of thunder in order to surpass Taira at something. Unbeknownst to him, you were in that field crying and scared and so he made up that charm on your palm to calm you. Because of their reputation, oni aren't used to gratitude but you thanked him and he never forgot that. Although you didn't know it was Shinra at the time, he was your first crush. What You Should Know About Him Shinra - Personality.jpg Shinra - Personality 2.jpg Appearance Shinra's Ayakashi and Human Forms.jpg|Ayakashi Form (left) Human Form (right) Shinra has short and spiky red hair, light brownish-red eyes, and an earring on his left ear. Outfits *'Ayakashi Form:' Shinra has two horns that appear on his head, and wears a simple red kimono with his left side pulled down and exposing his chest, which is bandaged, and a beige obi is tied on his waist and a katana tucked into it. *'Casual Attire:' While at your home or in the Mononoke Village, Shinra wears a simple grey traditional kimono that's opened slightly and exposing his bandaged chest, and a dark blu obi ''is tied at his waist. In the Mononoke Village, his horns will appear. *'Modern Attire:' Shinra was a black and white, striped shirt with a burgundy jacket, black jeans, and black sneakers. ''More coming soon... Personality Shinra is the youngest member of the ayakashi clan heads and often gets teased by the other guys, especially Miyabi who often calls him a little oni. That and because he easily gets riled up. He acts tough but he's very compassionate. Kids are naturally drawn to him and although he "claims" to be annoyed by that, he likes them. He also tends to blush very easily around you. It's somehow natural for him to become shy yet stay the same way he acts while around you, but even so Shinra seems to keep his distance from you at times and leave you alone when you want to be alone. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Love Nest for Two Coming Soon... Love Nest for Two Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *His name means "New Thin Silk". *He loves food and his favorite is Dango, particulary Mitarashi. Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight Category:Shinra Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Swordsman Category:Ayakashi Category:GE2015